


Shall We Feel Good

by queerioes



Series: Thicc Yuuri Appreciation Club [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, They do fun things in their dorm room., What is this ship name?, and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Phichit watches his roommate, Yuuri, blush over Victor’s most recent magazine interview. Yuuri squirms as he gets obviously turned on over the particularly hot photos. Spice, so much spice, putting things in holes, a sex toy, and Phichit performs splendidly.NSFW art work for this ficHERE.





	

“Oh, it’s Victor.”

“What?! Where?!” 

Yuuri, fresh from the shower, practically leaps across the room over to where Phichit is lounging on his bed— clothing be damned, underwear was enough. Magazine in hand, Phichit scoots over to make room for his overtly enthusiastic roommate. It’s a newer skating issue with all of the latest trends, competition reports, and interviews. They usually buy an issue between them and share, keeping that skint college budget in check. 

Yuuri, mostly naked, settles next to Phichit as the springs creak and whine beneath their combined weight. Yuuri’s hand shakily pries the publication open further, Phichit laughs amusedly as Yuuri loses it over his skating idol. There on the center spread is Victor,  _ half nude _ , next to his interview. Yuuri’s eyes actively scan the article and tantalizing images, a blush settling into his cheeks. 

“I haven’t seen this one yet,” eyes sparkling and placated smile sitting pretty on Yuuri’s lips. 

Skaters can display a variety of quirks, or kinks, as Chris would say. For some, the thrill of the performance can be a turn on, a particularly tight costume, a pre-routine ritual, or even another skater. The latter is the case for Yuuri. Any mention or sighting of Victor builds his  _ momentum _ , both on the ice and off. 

Phichit thinks watching Yuuri is a simple joy in life. Ever since they became roommates and then rink mates two years ago at their university in Detroit, Phichit and Yuuri had grown very close. Through their blossoming friendship, but living together as well, they continue to learn very  _ intimate _ things about each other, like the sounds Yuuri makes when he’s getting himself off, whimpering Victor’s name. Phichit muses to himself that Yuuri is not as quiet as he thinks he is, which has lead Phichit to dropping hints to Yuuri that he knows. 

Watching Yuuri now, his cheeks are flushed, eyes half lidded in admiration, and lips slightly parted as his tongue wets them. Little puffs of air expel over his lips, making the room seem much hotter. Phichit watches little droplets of water leftover from the shower bead down the back of Yuuri’s neck, wet trails streaming over his bare shoulders. Impulsively, he grabs a nearby towel and throws it over Yuuri’s head, rubbing vigorously at the wet hair. 

“P-phichit! I can’t see the interview.” Yuuri sputters under the towel in a whiny protest. The towel falls around Yuuri’s neck as Phichit settles in next to him, sides pressing together. Satisfied with his job at drying the other boy’s hair, he elects to further explore the fluttering sensation in his chest that only grows stronger the more he touches Yuuri.

“Which is your favorite,  _ Yuuri? _ ”

Phichit leans in close enough to ask his question in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri laughs and rubs at the tickling sensation. He looks over the spread, considering the many to choose from and points to a large one with the most  _ revealing _ shot of Victor— a peak of chest and swelling bulge in his sheer tights.  _ Very provocative.  _

_ Of course it’s that one. _

Phichit shifts his weight, leaning on one hand behind Yuuri’s back, his other hand resting on Yuuri’s thigh, the soft skin warm under his touch. They both read over the interview, ogling the scandalous photos of Victor, as they sit impossibly close. Yuuri is practically in Phichit’s lap, engrossed in the magazine. Phichit, though, is watching Yuuri’s reactions— lip bitten between his teeth, chest rising and falling in his excitement, and his dick looking perky in its clothed confines.  _ Yuuri is getting turned on.  _

Spurred on by the burning want low in his hips and impulse, Phichit nudges his nose into Yuuri’s ear, “Want to sit in my lap?”

Yuuri doesn’t even look back at him, just nods his head confirming that he  _ would _ like that. 

Shifting cumbersomely with the magazine clutched in one hand, Yuuri settles in between Phichit’s thighs, their hips fitting together. As Phichit wraps himself around Yuuri, they keep reading over the article, breaking the silence to comment on one part or another. As they read together, Phichit comfortably folds a leg under one of Yuuri’s thighs and lazily rubs at the soft sides under his palms. Yuuri subtly wiggles into Phichit, leaning his back against Phichit’s chest. Phichit hesitates for a second before resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, head tilting so that their cheeks touch. 

Yuuri sighs, comfortably leaning towards Phichit’s cheek. Though invested in the article, Phichit has a suspicion that Yuuri is very aware of their positioning. He pets down Yuuri’s curvy sides and when they finger at the small rolls around his tummy, a shiver cuts through them both. Body radiating heat, Yuuri shifts more into Phichit’s touch. His thick thighs and hips pressed flush against Phichit’s open legs, Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat, craving more of the closeness. 

Phichit watches as Yuuri’s eyes focus on the magazine, but glaze over subtly as deft fingers massage at the flesh of his hips and sink lower. Yuuri’s hips buck slightly the closer the fingers move inward, nearing the base of his arousal. Phichit can see Yuuri is half swollen in his underwear, lightly touching a finger at the elastic band sitting tight around his thigh. 

“Yuuri, do you like Victor?”

He pauses for a moment at Phichit’s question, but answers with a soft “yes”.

“Hm. Enough that he turns you on?”

A shy nod. 

Phichit wraps him in his arms with a light squeeze, wanting to relay a sense of safety and acceptance. He hums fondly, thinking of how he loves this adorable side of Yuuri. Leaning in, Phichit kisses behind Yuuri’s ear, trailing lips down his neck. As his lips tenderly drag down the heated skin, Phichit feels the jump in Yuuri’s pulse. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, thinking of the little mannerisms and noises he’s heard his roommate make in the past when turned on. 

“Yuuri, I…  _ hear _ you sometimes when you touch yourself,” comes the confession. 

“I-I know. I  _ want _ you to hear me.”

_ Oh really.  _ Yuuri  _ wants _ Phichit to hear him? Phichit feels a stirring in his chest like a flare of color, a firework that burns out.  _ He’s beside himself with giddiness _ . Phichit laughs fondly, throwing his weight against Yuuri as he hugs him. The pulsating of want in his hips builds. He  _ wants _ to touch Yuuri. He wants to make a mess of him, watch him lose himself to her personal brand of pleasure. 

“I want to touch you,”  Phichit purrs into Yuuri’s ear, licking up the rim of it. 

Yuuri trembles, breathing faster, “Me too.”

Phichit, elated, slips his hands up and down Yuuri’s thighs, massaging into the fleshiness. Yuuri doesn’t drop the magazine, but keeps gazing at Victor as he squirms under the attention. Phichit relishes the feel of the soft skin and Yuuri’s reactions.  _ It’s completely adorable.  _ He especially loves how cute Yuuri is with a little extra weight on him in the off season, admiring the subtle jiggle when teased. Breathy whines catch in Yuuri’s throat the more he’s played with.  _ It’s dizzying.  _

Aching to touch  _ more _ of him, Phichit slips his hands into Yuuri’s underwear, thinned with wetness from the weeping tip. Rummaging around, he takes note of the different textures— the roughness of the tuft of hair at Yuuri’s base, the loose delicate skin of his balls, and the wet slicking a hardening shaft. Phichit pushes the undergarment out of the way, tucked beneath the heavy sack, hand coaxing over the erection with a spring, releasing the head to slap against Yuuri’s stomach. 

Phichit licks his lips with amusement as he plays in the oozing globs of precum dribbling down Yuuri’s length. Yuuri is intoxicated over Victor’s photos, breathless and dazed. Phichit’s fingers work around the shaft and pull at the foreskin, his other hand reaching back down to massage at Yuuri’s balls. Lusty sighs and shifting spur Phichit on, feeling the searing heat building within himself.  _ It feels so good.  _

“Is this how you imagine Victor touching you,  _ Yuuri _ ?”

“ _ Mm _ ,” languid answer purring at his lips.  

Phichit runs a fingertip under the loose skin, pulling it back from the reddening gland and letting it retract. The wrinkled skin pools under the ridge, exposing the slick head. Swiping his thumb through the slit, dragging a smear of precum down with it, Phichit rolls his hips in time with Yuuri’s. Yuuri keens, rocking with the motion. 

“It’s okay,  _ Yuuri _ . You can cut loose,” he coaxes. 

“ _ Mm _ ,  _ ah _ , Vict-” Yuuri stops himself short, eyes glancing up at Phichit. 

Phichit breathes hotly in his ear, “Go ahead, baby. Call his name.”

Yuuri’s mouth slacks, dropping the magazine forward, as his head tips back onto Phichit’s shoulder, crying out “Oh,  _ ah _ !  _ Victor! _ ”

“That’s right.  _ Good boy _ .”

Phichit’s praises make Yuuri wetter, his hips buck into Phichit’s fist in the neediest of ways. Squelching sounds fill the increasingly stuffy room, accompanied by their delighted giggles and gasps. Phichit muses to himself how Yuuri has such a sexy side to him, as he guides his chin back to nip at it. 

“Shall we feel good?” Phichit winks, a suggestive play at his dream routine title. 

He watches as a smile brightens Yuuri’s features and his eyes flutter shut as he fully indulges himself, imagining it’s Victor doing all of these sinful things to him. Yuuri groans as his hands grasp at Phichit’s thighs, giving leverage to his hips as he fucks upward more vigorously into Phichit’s hands. Watching the debauched display, it crosses Phichit’s mind that he could do  _ even more _ with Yuuri.

Raising his slick fingers, Phichit trails two along Yuuri’s bottom lip, stickiness threading between them. Yuuri sinks into Phichit, reclining his head back and opening his mouth.  _ He’s asking for them. _ Phichit feels a tight coil in his belly, as he slips the cum coated fingers into Yuuri’s mouth. His fingers prod and pet at the lewd tongue, rivets of saliva and arousal running over Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri gurgles and moans, sucking at the two digits, unashamed of his obscene display. 

“So cute, Yuuri.” Phichit wants to see his fingers disappear further inside of him. 

The fingers slide in and out Yuuri, fucking into his begging mouth. The wet sounds alone have shivers running down Phichit’s spine, but the feeling of Yuuri sucking and rolling his tongue against him has him painfully hard. Yuuri teases the tip of his tongue between Phichit’s fingers, flicking up to the tips. He chokes and groans as they move dip to the back of his tongue. His hips jolt, reacting to the sensation as clear fluid bubbles out in a sticky mess. 

Phichit whispers into his ear, “Do you wish these were Victor’s fingers?” Yuuri mewls, closing his lips around the fingers sinking deeply into his mouth. Pulling and pushing at his tongue, Phichit wraps his other hand around to pinch at a nipple. The stimulation has Yuuri shuddering against Phichit. “Hm. Maybe you’d like his cock instead?”

Yuuri swallows and arches in response. Fingering at his pert nipple, watching as his dick leaks and saliva dribbles around his lips, Phichit can see how good Yuuri is feeling, but knows he can offer more. 

Phichit withdraws his fingers, “Yuuri, do you want to  _ suck  _ on Victor?”

“ _ I do _ ”, he whines thinking it’s another tease, dizzy for more of “Victor”. 

Phichit reels before suggesting further, “I have something you might like, then.” That catches Yuuri’s attention, as he tilts his head back to question him. Phichit muses to himself that Yuuri might really have fun with this. “It’s like Victor. Want to see it?” he elaborates. 

Yuuri pauses to think on it before tentatively nodding yes. As Phichit waists no time, he presses a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, hopping off the bed to retrieve something from a box underneath the frame. He resurfaces with a thick dildo, electric pink with inlaid flecks of sparkle. A bit showy, but it certainly delivers a satisfying performance. 

Phichit waits for Yuuri’s reaction, expecting that he might be hesitant or want to slow it down. He is pleasantly surprised, though, when Yuuri’s eyes widen with delight. Flushed and sweating, he seems very enthusiastic for Phichit’s toy. 

“If you want,” Phichit climbs back onto the bed crawling up in between Yuuri’s legs, “we can have some fun with this?” 

Yuuri’s behavior shifts slightly, as his shoulders droop. “I haven’t used one before.”

Phichit can feel excitement bubble up in his chest as he leans in close to Yuuri, kissing at his cheek. “I can show you how.”

“Okay, then...” Yuuri pumps his fist. “I want to!”

Phichit grins at Yuuri’s little moments of confidence. They almost always present themselves when Victor is involved, like bursts of sunshine. 

Phichit settles with his back against the wall, guiding Yuuri to sit facing him, their legs tangling together. He holds it up in between their faces, making a show of dragging his tongue up the length, wetting one side. Phichit’s eyes hint to Yuuri to follow his lead. He shyly copies Phichit, mimicking his movements with little pink tongue peeking out to lick up the side modestly. Yuuri needs some more encouragement apparently. 

Phichit lowers the dildo momentarily to take Yuuri’s chin in his fingers. Lifting it as he hones in on his lips, Phichit tilts his head to nuzzle at Yuuri’s jaw, planting lazy kisses all around his face. Humming thoughtfully, he places one last one at the corner of Yuuri’s lips. 

“Yuuri, can we kiss?”

“Mm? Okay,” he breathes quietly. 

Phichit’s lips press softly to Yuuri’s, feeling they had become wet with Yuuri licking at them all night. Little puffs of hot air swirl between them, heating their lips and chins. Phichit thinks the kiss will move slower, but their mouths quicken and things become heated as Yuuri immediately parts his lips, inviting Phichit inside. Their mouths press together openly, as Phichit slips his tongue forward, twisting it with Yuuri’s, feeling the hot slide together. Yuuri’s moan vibrates on Phichit’s tongue. After a few minutes, swimming in the heady feeling of their kiss, he pulls back smiling at Yuuri, holding up the pink dildo. 

“Want to try again?”

Yuuri, licks his lips, nodding more assured now.

They both move in to lick up and around it, wetting the sides thoroughly from the flared base up to the head. The pink silicone toy shines, coated in their mixing saliva. Phichit sits back, rubbing at his jaw, as he watches Yuuri continue to lick it. His pouty lips enthusiastically work at the shaft, as a bead of drool forms at the corner of his mouth.  _ Yuuri is cute when he’s eager. _

Phichit loves  _ cute _ things. As he lowers the toy away from Yuuri, they come together again, mouths open and wanting. Yuuri keens into the kiss as a stiff, rubbery tip grazes against his nipple. Phichit watches the fiery show, as he moves it in slow circles, dragging the tip along the erect nub. Yuuri flushes down his chest as his nipples go rigid, Phichit continues to mischievously tease. His line of sight progressing downward, Phichit notices that Yuuri’s erection is standing out of his underwear from all of the attention. He traces the dildo down Yuuri’s body, touching it to his darkening head, playing at the sensitive tip and in the precum pooling in his slit. Yuuri arches into it, shivering and fisting his hands in bed covers. 

Phichit gives him a brief reprieve, looking at Yuuri before lifting the dildo to his lips, making sure that he watches every second. Phichit laps his tongue over the end, the sticky smudge of cum disappearing into his mouth. He makes eye contact with Yuuri and swallows the tip all the way down, then pulls it back out in one smooth motion. Yuuri looks on in awe, something sparking in his eyes. 

“Can I—” Yuuri bites his lip. 

Phichit smiles at him, gently touching his finger to Yuuri’s mouth, dissuading him from biting it. “I want to watch you do it.”

Phichit holds the dildo out in one hand, the other gently guiding Yuuri down it’s length. His soft mouth enveloping it, making it halfway before his eyes squeeze shut and he gags. Pulling back quickly, his eyes water, but Phichit’s fingers soothingly tangle in his air. 

“Don’t rush, sweetheart. Take it slow.”

Yuuri flashes those puppy eyes, but Phichit’s tender kiss on his lips pacifies any residual insecurities. With a gentle voice, he guides Yuuri to open his throat, encouraging him to move slowly. As Yuuri takes more of the toy into his mouth, he eventually hits his limit. Not as deep as Phichit was able to take it, but Yuuri draws back up, looking proud of himself. 

“ _ Mm _ , you took it so well, Yuuri. I knew you’d be a natural.”

Phichit reaches to caress Yuuri’s cheek and feels him lean into it, smiling. Phichit winks and reaches back to dig in a small box on the shelf until he holds up a condom. Holding the dildo in his other hand, he displays the two together in front of Yuuri. 

“Want to try one more thing?” Phichit looks at him cheerfully. 

Yuuri looks at the two items starry-eyed, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Taking the condom, he looks to Phichit for further guidance, a flash of playfulness in his expression. It’s what Phichit genuinely wanted from this— to see Yuuri really feel good. 

Phichit talks Yuuri through placing the condom at the tip and rolling it down with his lips. It has to be done gently, not scraping the teeth or tearing the latex. Yuuri carefully rolls it down, the dildo disappearing into him. He manages most of it, but finishes it off with his hands, securing the the protection in place. 

“You did so well, Yuuri.” Phichit proudly kisses at his lips, wet from working the condom on. 

Yuuri’s cheeks glow, reddened by all of their fun. He sighs, reaching down to palm at his cock, seeking some relief from it straining. He scoots closer to Phichit, his dick lays heavily on the inside of Phichit’s thigh, knowing full well he’s rutting against him with shy little thrusts. Yuuri is desperately asking for more— more teasing, more touching,  _ more.  _

His eyes close and head bow forward into crook of Phichit’s neck, Yuuri tries to steady his breathing. “Phichit, you’re hard to…” Yuuri takes notice and thoughtfully wants to make him feel good. Phichit touches gently at Yuuri’s hip, thumb considering it, as he rolls forward. He gives Yuuri some relief and distraction, rutting their erections together. Drawing out a long moan from Yuuri, Phichit laughs fondly and kisses the pout on his lips. 

“Yuuri, do you want to feel good?”

Panting, he nods with a dizzying look. 

“You have to tell me, Yuuri. Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Yes!” his voice breaks trying to show his enthusiasm. 

Phichit wants to tease him, play with him until he is begging to come and is spent and high on good feelings. 

“Do you want me to _ fuck _ you with this? Want to imagine it’s Victor?”

Yuuri grasps at Phichit’s arm, head nodding with waning energy, but much willingness. 

“Lay down on the bed,” he breathes on to Yuuri’s lips. 

Reaching for the lube, Phichit eyes Yuuri as he crawls over the bed to lay out, pert ass presented upward like a decadent pudding. Phichit hungrily slides his hands over Yuuri’s back and hips, admiring the curves and softness. He lifts Yuuri’s hips up, fingers sinking into the fleshy ass and giving one cheek a pinch. Yuuri hiccups a moan, wiggling his hips back at Phichit. 

_ What a blessed image. _

Phichit gropes at the full cheeks, watching them jiggle under the attention. Running his hands up the back of Yuuri’s thighs, he admires their thickness and moves to spread his cheeks. Squirting a dollop of lube onto his fingers, Phichit tentatively rubs into the tight pucker, slipping one tip in. Yuuri squirms and pants into the pillow muffling his noises, fighting inwardly to keep his orgasm at bay. Phichit works one digit in up to the last knuckle, sliding it in and out before he pushes in the second finger. The tight ring of muscle begins to loosen and suck inwardly. He can feel Yuuri relaxing himself, entrance spasming and lube slick from his heat. 

Fingering Yuuri, Phichit smiles to himself as he marvels at the two fingers fucking into the welcoming hole. They’re engulfed so perfectly into the precious ass baring backwards, begging for more. He massages into the inner walls, relishing in the silky sensation. Withdrawing his fingers, Yuuri whines at the suddenly empty feeling. Phichit soothes over his bottom with a calming hand, promising he’ll return shortly. He moves to position the tip of the lube bottle at Yuuri’s entrance, with something in mind that will drive Yuuri’s senses wild. Carefully he nudges it in past the ring and squeezes in a copious amount of lubricant. Yuuri breathily moans as he’s filled with globs of cool lube, almost like a load being dumped in his hole. Yuuri is beside himself, shaking so hard he can barely remain on his knees. 

Phichit removes the tube, watching as some of the lube dribbles down over Yuuri’s balls. Playfully he pushes in one finger, watching as it slides in with exceptional ease and circles around the space. Yuuri’s whines are loud and at a breaking point, signaling to Phichit that he will not last much longer. 

“Yuuri, do you want Victor to fill you up?” Phichit sings in a teasing voice, pushing him just a bit more. 

“ _ Ah _ —” A guttural moan is all he can manage. 

“Do you want him to  _ fuck _ you, sweet Yuuri?” Phichit teases harder, stroking Yuuri’s behind with the dildo. It’s so close. He slaps a cheek with a punctuating ‘pop’ on the jiggling flesh. 

“ _ Yes _ —” in a long drawn out moan. “Yes yes yes! Please!” raggedly begging, making Yuuri’s throat sore as it cracks. 

Phichit, sticks the tip of one finger into the hole, smoothing around the ring, opening it more to take the girth of the dildo. He works the head in, slipping through the entrance as an abundance of lube bubbles out around it. Yuuri, out of impatience, nearly impales himself on the toy. His hips thrust backwards, but Phichit soothes him with a gentle hand, shushing him. Phichit coos to be a good boy and be patient until the toy is seated in him. It depends on blind chance whether Yuuri will make it without coming or not. 

As Phichit testingly thrusts the toy, it’s slick slide into Yuuri fills him. The melting lube streams out and down over the back of his balls and smears over his thighs. Phichit maneuvers the dildo expertly, giving short, powerful thrusts in, mixing those interchangeably with slow deep movements. It finally sinks into Yuuri up to the wide base and then leaves him— a recipe for wrecked Yuuri. He groans into the pillow in frustration, before it’s slid back in to the hilt. 

With Yuuri acclimated to the thickness, Phichit wastes no time in setting up a faster rhythm. He shifts, leaning over Yuuri’s back, hips pressing against his backside and into the dildo inside of him. With each movement Phichit makes, the toy is secured deeper in Yuuri, flush to the base. Phichit gives a few teasing thrusts and bumps into Yuuri, wringing cries and moans from him as it drives the toy forward. 

Phichit sinks his weight against Yuuri, leaning to whisper in his ear, “Imagine it’s Victor,  _ Yuuri _ . Can you feel him  _ all the way _ inside of you?”

Yuuri loses himself in the pillow, whining unabashedly, tremors tearing through his limbs. Phichit smiles to himself—  _ it’s so fun to tease Yuuri.  _

Changing gears, Phichit grips the base of the toy and pulls it out slowly, only to then push it back in quickly. Yuuri mumbles a string of words into the bed. Phichit is unsure if it was garbled or Japanese. Either way, it’s the exact reaction he wants. 

“Victor would slowly  _ fuck _ you, Yuuri. He’d want to hear all of the  _ cute  _ sounds you make when you’ve got cock stuffed in you.”

Playing and talking dirty seems to set Yuuri’s libido on fire. Phichit pulls out quickly and rams it back in, giving a light slap with his hand to one cheek. Yuuri moans and splays his thighs, his cock and balls hanging heavily between them. Lube gushes out around the toy stuffed in his hole and drips down his heated skin. Phichit swipes a finger through the dripping mess, wiping it down Yuuri’s spine. He changes the pace again, making shorter and quicker thrusts into Yuuri, wringing more desperate responses from him. 

“You’re such a  _ good boy _ , Yuuri. You’re taking Victor so well.”

Phichit soothes Yuuri’s hips with his hand, ramming the toy in at a faster pace, as he fucks Yuuri. Wet, lewd sounds fill the room, accompanied by Yuuri’s carnal moans.

“ _ Ah— AH! _ ” 

“So good for me, Yuuri. Don’t hold back. You’re feeling so good.”

A groan tears out from Yuuri’s throat, raw and shaking. He takes Phichit by surprise as he reaches back to grip his own cheeks, spreading them further apart for Phichit to fuck him harder and deeper. It’s a clear, unobstructed view for Phichit to watch the dildo sink into Yuuri’s hole, muscle stretching around the intruding phallus. The lube oozing down his thighs, his hole grasping at the dildo inside of him, filthy squelching sounds are deliciously indecent as Phichit shoves the toy in, able to feel Yuuri’s hole gripping at it. He’s nearly there, Phichit realizes as he moves his body along Yuuri’s back, throwing weight into it like he’s the one fucking Yuuri. Kissing and cooing into his ear, he purrs filthy words of encouragement.

“Be a good boy.  _ Come for Victor _ .” 

Abrupt and frantic tension racks his whole body and then dissolves,  as the air is swept out of his lungs as he orgasms. His legs quake and cock strains out every last ounce of cum in stripes across the bed. Collapsing under Phichit, the toy slips out from between his cheeks. Yuuri is wrecked, a panting and trembling mess still trying to remember what breathing is again. Phichit grabs a nearby towel to clean up Yuuri, petting him gently, soothing his residual tremors. Once he’s calmer and breathing more steadily, Phichit lays with him on the bed, wrapping around him to foster the strong sense of security Yuuri will need.

Petting his hair and poking at his cheek, Phichit fawns over him, “You were so cute, Yuuri.” 

Eyes shining like they’re filled with stars, very sleepy stars, Yuuri smiles at Phichit. Lacing their fingers, they lay warm in each other’s presence. Yuuri mumbles something Phichit can’t make out, still anchoring himself so he doesn’t float away on the orgasmic high. His eyes start to drift shut as his body is desperate to recharge. Phichit brushes the sweat soaked strands of hair from Yuuri’s forehead, fondly whispering, “Did that feel good?”

Yuuri quietly turns to curl into Phichit’s chest, smiling, “Perfect score.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
